Je Suis De Retour
by Haruka Hayashibara
Summary: Update! /"Terbunuh?"/"Kemarin malam, mereka terbunuh dengan tragis. Kami hanya memiliki kenangan terakhir yang diberikan oleh sang pembunuh yang sangat tidak berkeprimanusiaan itu, berupa jantung, bola mata, usus, dan jari-jari mereka,"/ "Jadi semua itu bohong, cinta memang tidak ada di dunia ini. Aku sangat tidak percaya dengan cinta!"
1. Chapter 1

**Je Suis De Retour**

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, NejiGaa, DeiSaso**

**Rate : M**

**Genre: Romance, Crime, Mistery, Bloody**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Yaoi**

.

.

.

..buat apa aku perduli dengan seseorang kalau orang itu tidak pernah memperdulikanku?..

..buat apa aku memberikan kasih sayang, tapi orang itu tidak pernah memberikanku kasih sayang..

..Kebaikanku hanya dimanfaatkan, jadi buat apa!..

**as I only used, when my kindness is not returned, only rewarded with a****deep sadness**

..sebenarnya kau adalah alat untuk membuat kekasih ku cemburu, kau adalah alat untuk membuat kekasihku kembali padaku..

..aku hanya dimanfaatkan,jadi kalian tidak pernah mencintaiku! Semua kata-kata kalian bohong!..

..selamat tinggal, pecundang! Aku tahu kalian tidak akan mati, karena aku tidak tega membunuhmu..

..Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori mengalami Amnesia yang mungkin permanen. Kemungkinan kecil mereka akan sembuh, karena mereka mengalami banyak kehilangan darah, apalagi kepala dan otaknya. Dan sekarang mereka mengalami koma..

**all ****of the words were a lie****,****so why should I well with others if it was all just utilized**

..kenapa aku tidak mengingat apapun! Apa mungkin..Amnesia? Sialan kau Traitor!..

..kenapa aku tidak mengingat semuanya! Aku butuh memory itu..

..kembalikan memory 5 tahun yang lalu, bastard!..

..jangan mencoba membunuhku, kalau kau tidak ingin mati ditanganku!..

**memory when the brain go away, when we want to know what happened five years ago****, ****only but we can not remember**

..cukup kau kalian mengambil kebahagiaanku!..

..kau harus mati..

..aku tau kau Thunder,aku melihat semuanya,kalian pembunuh no.1 didunia?..

.. kau sudah tau terlalu banyak..

..well..yeah,i'm Thunder..

**every one to take my happiness,****they must die****,****because I hate the people who like to seizethe happiness that should be mine! Loser goodbye, see you in hell!**

.

.

.

.

**THUNDER** adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin no.1 didunia yang sudah diakui oleh 5 negara. Mereka ada 3 orang. Sampai sekarang 'Thunder' belum diketahui identitasnya, karena mereka selalu menyamar, dan kalau mereka membunuh, mereka akan menghilangkan semua bukti yang ada. 'Thunder' dikenal berkelompok terdiri 3 orang pemuda yang misterius karena berhasil menutupi identitasnya. 'Thunder' tidak akan membunuh orang tanpa sebab.'Thunder' akan membunuh orang yang mengambil kebahagiaannya. Dunia hanya mengetahui ciri-ciri Thunder adalah laki-laki, orang yang tampan di atas rata-rata dan mata berwarna merah kalau sedang marah. Hanya itu yang dunia ketauhi ciri-ciri 'Thunder' yang masih diragukan.

**New York, United States**

Mereka ber3 memakai baju hitam bertudung menutupi wajah tampan mereka, sarung tangan hitam,yang terlihat hanya mata berwarna merah menyala,sisanya semuanya gelap,di balik tudung tersebut mereka menyeringai

Saat 3 pemuda incarannya sudah memasuki rumah,3 pemuda itu membuka tudungnya

Tampak rambut berwarna hitam acak-acakan,wajah seputih susu dan mata berwarna merah darah,dan sejujurnya itu hanya penyamaran. Rambut berwarna hitam itu hanya wig, dan mata berwarna merah memang dari tubuhnya, karena mata mereka kalau sedang marah akan berwarna merah, tetapi kalau tidak sedang marah matanya berubah menjadi warna aslinya.

TOK TOK TOK

3 pria misterius itu mengetuk pintu rumah orang itu, lalu 3 pemuda yang di dalamnya membukakan pintu.

3 pemuda (target): siapa?

3 pemuda misterius itu hanya diam saja, lalu mereka memasuki rumah 3 pemuda terget mereka dengan tidak sopan

3 pemuda (target): hey! Kalian tidak sopan!

3 pemuda misterius itu tidak menjawab pertanyaat mereka, lalu 3 pemuda misterius itu mengunci pintu rumah itu,3 pemuda misterius itu memojokan mereka ke dinding,sehingga mereka tidak bisa berkutik

3 pemuda (target): hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan? (panik)

3 pemuda misterius itu mengeluarkan pisaunya lalu menancapkan pisau itu kekepalanya

JLEB

"ARGGHH"

Darah mengucur deras dari kepala mereka

3 pemuda (target): ka..kalian mau..a..apa?

CRASH!

3 pemuda misterius itu memotong lidah mereka hingga putus

ARRGGHH

3 pemuda misterius: jangan banyak bicara!

Lalu 3 pemuda misterius itu menancapkan pisaunya ke kedua bola mata 3 pemuda itu,darah mengalir deras kemana-mana

"Arrgggh!"

Lalu 3 pria misterius itu merobek perut ke 3 pria tersebut

SRAAT!

"GAAAAHH!"

dan menarik paksa ususnya keluar

3 pria (target): ka-kalian..Thun..der (lirih,lemah)

3 misterius: (menyeringai) yeah,we are Thunder

3 pria (target): ke-kenapa..

3 pria misterius: karena kalian sudah mengambil kebahagiaan kami! Kau taukan Thunder membunuh selalu ada alasan!

3 pria: mengambil..ap..apa?

3 misterius: Achlys Agneta dan Avena (OC)

3 pria: (tebelalak),ja-jadi..kau..

3 misterius: ya..kau benar!

Lalu 3 pemuda misterius itu mengambil pisau yang berada di kepala mereka,lalu

ZRAT

Pisau itu dihantamkan kekepala mereka sehingga kepala itu pecah,lalu mereka mengambil otak yang berada didalam kepala itu

JLEP

3 pria misterius itu menancapkan pisau tajam mereka tepat di jantung 3 pemuda target mereka, lalu menariknya hingga terlepas dari tempatnya

Lalu 3 pemuda misterius itu mengapus bukti-bukti yang ada sehingga tidak ada bukti kalau yang membunuhnya adalah 3 pemuda misterius itu

Lalu 3 pemuda misterius itu meninggalkan rumah itu sesudah menghapus semua bukti-bukti yang ada, mereka memasuki mobil mereka dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan mereka tidak akan kembali ke rumah itu.

Univeristy Cambrige

"psst..dikabarkan Michael, Mike, dan Renzo (OC) mati"

"katanya dibunuh oleh Thunder, pembunuh no.1 didunia"

"memangnya ada urusan apa mereka dengan Thunder?"

"kau tau kan Thunder itu membunuh selalu ada alasan"

"benar-benar pembunuh yang misterius"

Begitulah bisikan orang-orang yang membicarakan 3 temannya yang meninggal. Lalu munculah 3 orang pemuda terpopuler disekolah itu berjalan dengan santai menelusuri koridor sekolah itu, orang berdarah France-Japan

Terlihat rambut berwarna pirang acak-acakan, mata berwarna Sapphire ,hidung mancung, kulit seputih susu, dengan wajah Stoic Cool dan dingin, Headphone yang menggantung dilehernya, dia bernama Namikaze Naruto

Terlihat rambut berwarna merah darah acak-acakan,mata berwarna Jade, hidung mancung, kulit seputih susu, garis mata berwarna hitam,memiliki tatto 'Ai di dahinya, dengan wajah Stoic Cool dan dingin, Headphone yang menggantung dilehernya, dia bernama Sabaku No Gaara

Terlihat rambut berwarna merah bata acak-acakan,mata berwarna Hazel, hidung mancung, kulis seputih susu, dengan wajah Stoic Cool dan dingin, Headphone yang menggantung dilehernya, dia bernama Akasuna No Sasori

Mereka membentuk kelompok yang dikenal "Melancton"

Mereka terlihat santai dan menghiraukan orang-orang yang sedang menangis dan sedang membicarakan Michael, Mike, dan Renzo. (OC)

2c Class

Arion-Ares (OC): hey Naruto! Gaara! Sasori! Apa kalian tau kalau Michael, Mike, dan Renzo mati terbunuh oleh Thunder ,pembunuh no.1 diseluruh dunia?

Naruto-Gaara-Sasori: Michael? Renzo? Mike?

Arion-Ares: ya, yang kemarin telah membuat masalah denganmu, yang telah merebut kebahagian yang harusnya kau dapat

Naruto-Gaara-Sasori: mereka mati?

Arion-Ares: ya! Dan yang aneh itu, punya masalah apa dia dengan Thunder? Tidak disangka dia mati dibunuh oleh pembunuh no.1 itu

Naruto-Gaara-Sasori:oh (dingin,cuek)

Arion-Ares: kalian cuek sekali! Tidak perduli kah kalian?

Naruto-Gaara-Sasori: mereka kan yang mati? Bukan kita? Lagipula bagus mereka mati, Karena dia sudah mengambil kebahagiaanku (dingin,datar)

Arion dan Ares diam mendengarnya

Anak-anak semua disana sedang menangis atas kepergian Michael, Mike, dan Renzo. Tetapi ada 3 orang yang tidak menangis, mereka malah mendengarkan lagu lewat Headphone mereka dengan cuek, lalu tiba-tiba Achlys, Avena, dan Agneta menghampiri mereka dan menarik Headphone mereka.

Achlys-Agneta-Avena:apa kau tidak punya hati!hiks..hiks

Naruto-Gaara-Sasori: (menaikan sebelah alisnya)

Achlys-Agneta-Avena: semua orang sedang menangis sedangkan kalian malah mendengarkan musik tanpa perduli dengan Michael, Mike, dan Renzo, hiks..hiks, kau tau? Mereka mati! Apa lagi mereka mati dibunuh oleh Thunder,pasti pembunuhannya sadis!

Naruto-Gaara-Sasori:lalu? (santai,dingin,datar)

Achlys-Agneta-Avena: apa? Kalian bilang 'lalu'? Apa kalian tidak perduli, huh?

Naruto-Gaara-Sasori: buat apa aku perduli dengan seseorang kalau orang itu tidak pernah memperdulikanku? Buat apa aku baik dengan seseorang kalau orang itu tidak baik denganku? Buat apa aku perhatian dengan seseorang kalau orang itu tidak perhatian denganku. Buat apa aku melakukan semua itu kalau orang itu tidak membalas kebaikanku! (marah)

Naruto, Sasori, dan Gaara berusaha mati-matian agar kedua matanya tidak berubah menjadi merah

Naruto-Gaara-Sasori: kebaikanku hanya dimanfaatkan, bagus mereka mati! Karena dia telah mengambil kebahagiaanku! Mereka mengambil kau dan kau memilih dia!

Achlys-Agneta-Avena:Naruto..Gaara..Sasori

Naruto-Gaara-Sasori: buat apa kalian menangisi mereka? Tidak berguna! Oh, ya selamat atas kematian Michael, Mike, dan Renzo, kekasih tercintamu (dingin,datar,menatap tajam)

Anak-anak yang disekitar itu tercegang dan kaget ,mereka semua diam, sedangkan Naruto, Sasori, dan Gaara berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan kedua bola matanya yang ingin berubah menjadi merah

Naruto-Gaara: besok kami akan pergi meninggalkan New York. Kami akan ke Konoha ,Japan. Karena kami tidak bisa melihat perempuan yang sudah meninggalkanku

Sasori: aku akan menyusul, tetapi aku tidak berangkat bareng kalian

Naruto-Gaara: terserah.

Achlys-Agneta-Avena: (nangis,menunduk)

Anak-anak: jangan Naruto! Gaara! Sasori! Jangan pergi, kami semua mencintaimu! Jangan pergi!

Para Fans dan teman-teman Kyuubi, Sasori, dan Gaara histeris dan tidak mau mereka pergi

Naruto, Sasori, Gaara tidak mengetahui, kalau negara Jepang membawa banyak kenangan manis dan pahit yang sudah mereka lupakan,karena mereka mengalami hilang ingatan karena pedarahan diotaknya, karena mereka hampir dibunuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri

.

.

.

TBC

Hai! Aku baru disini! Jadi, kalau ada kesalahan saya minta maaf

Review/Flame?

Terserah kalian ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Je Suis De Retour**

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, NejiGaa, DeiSaso**

**Rate : M**

**Genre: Romance, Crime, Mistery, Bloody**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Yaoi**

.

.

.

Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_5 tahun yang lalu..._

**Konoha ,Japan**

Naruto,Gaara, dan Sasori orang keturunan France-Japan yang tinggal di Jepang. Mereka orang yang dikenal ceria, hyperaktif, membawa susana hangat, polos, dan jujur. Siapapun yang melihat senyumannya yang indah itu pasti merasanak perasaan hangat dan tenang. Mereka mempunyai kekasih sesama laki-laki yang merupakan lelaki terpopuler di sekolah ini. Kekasih Naruto, Gaara dan Sasori menghampiri mereka dan membawa mereka ke tempat yang sepi.

Terlihat pemuda berambut berwarna Raven Hitam kebiruan, dengan model Emo Syle, mata berwarna Onyx, hidung mancung, kulit seputih susu, dengan wajah Stoic dan dingin, memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam, dia adalah kekasih Namikaze Naruto, dia bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Terlihat pemuda berambut coklat panjang, mata berwarna lavender, hidung mancung, kulit seputih susu, dengan wajah Stoic dan dingin, memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam, dia adalah kekasih Sabaku No Gaara, dia bernama Hyuuga Neji.

Terlihat pemuda berambut pirang panjang, mata berwarna Aquamarine, hidung mancung, kulit seputih susu, dengan wajah Stoic dan dingin, memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam, dia adalah kekasih Akasuna No Sasori, dia bernama Uzumaki Deidara

Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori yang bingung karena dibawa kesini, hanya tersenyum manis

Naruto: ada apa Sasuke? (tersenyum hangat)

Gaara: ada apa Neji? (tersenyum hangat)

Sasori: ada apa Dei? (tersenyum hangat)

Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara menatap para kekasihnya dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk

Sasuke-Neji-Deidara: kita akhiri saja hubungan kita sampai disini

Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara berkata dengan nada yang datar dan dingin, dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk

Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori membelalakan mata mereka karena terkejut apa yang sudah dikatakan kekasihnya

Naruto-Gaara-Sasori: a..apa? Kena..pa? (lirih)

Sasuke-Neji-Deidara: sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah menyukaimu ataupun mencintaimu. Kalian adalah alat untuk membuat kekasih ku cemburu, kalian adalah alat untuk membuat kekasihku kembali padaku, kepolosan dan kebaikan kalian hanya kami manfaatkan. Intinya, kami hanya memanfaatkan kalian dan tidak pernah mencintaimu.

Seringai iblis terlukis di bibir tipis Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara

Tanpa disadari airmata yang ditahan Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori akhirnya mengalir, mereka menatap Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara dengan tatapan tidak percaya

Naruto-Gaara-Sasori: ja-jadi..kami hanya dimanfaatkan? Hiks.. jadi kalian tidak pernah mencintaiku! Semua kata-kata kalian bohong! Dan kami hanya alat untuk membuat kekasihmu..kekasihmu kembali kekalian. Hiks.. kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus aku yang kalian manfaatkan! Kenapa harus aku yang dijadikan alat!

Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori mengatakan itu dengan wajah berurai air mata, tangan yang terkepal. Mereka tidak percaya karena orang yang sangat dicintainya hanya menjadikannya alat untuk kekasih mereka

Sasuke-Neji-Deidara: karena kebaikan dan keolosan hati kalian lah yang membuat rencana kami berjalan lancar. Ya, itu semua hanya sandiwara! Terimakasih, karena kalian, kekasihku kembali

Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara mengatakan itu dengan seringai mengerikan, dan tatapan yang sangat dingin dan menusuk

Naruto-Gaara-Sasori: kalian tidak punya hati! Aku tidak akan pernah mengingatmu lagi! Kalian iblis, memainkan perasaanku..lalu menghancurkan kami begitu saja! Kenapa kalian jahat, hah!

BRAK

Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara mendorong Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori ke dinding

"Akh.."

Lalu mereka mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang berada di saku celannya

Naruto-Gaara-Sasori: ka..kalian mau apa?

Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara hanya mengeluarkan seringai dingin mereka, lalu mereka mencapkan pisau itu ke ubun-ubun Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori

Darah mengucur deras dari kepala Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori. Sedangkan Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara hanya menatap mereka dengan seringai dinginnya

Sasuke-Neji-Deidara: selamat tinggal pecundang! Kami tahu kalian tidak akan mati, karena kami tidak tega membunuhmu! Haha!

Lalu Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan 3 orang yang tergeletak tak berdaya, dengan pisau yang berada di ubun-ubunnya.

Ke 3 orang tua mereka bersahabat baik, orang tua mereka sedang membicarakan bisnis tentang perusahaannya, saat mobil mewah mereka melewati jalan yang sepi, mereka melihat Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori sedang tergelak tak berdaya, dengan pisau yang menancap di ubun-ubunnya

Orang tua mereka panik, lalu orangtua mereka masing-masing membawa anaknya ke mobilnya masing-masing, lalu membawa mereka ke rumah sakit.

Konoha International Hospital

Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori yang kritis sedang ditangani Dokter, orangtua mereka masing-masing panik, dan bingung. Karena apa yang terjadi, sehingga anak mereka menjadi seperti itu?

Tak lama dari penanganan Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori, Dokter pun keluar dari ruangannya

Orangtua Naruto: bagaimana keadaan Naruto? (panik, sedih)

Orangtua Gaara: bagaimana keadaan Gaara? (panik, sedih)

Orangtua Sasori: bagaimana keadaan Sasori? (panik, sedih)

Dr. Tsunade menghela napas, lalu dengan sabar Dr. Tsunade menjelaskan apa yang terjadi

Dr. Tsunade: Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori mengalami Amnesia yang mungkin permanen. Kemungkinan kecil mereka akan sembuh, mereka mengalami banyak kehilangan darah,apalagi kepala dan otaknya sehingga mereka mengalami koma. Dan sekarang mereka mengalami koma untuk sementara. Baiklah, saya permisi.

Lalu Dr. Tsunade kembali keruangannya

Orangtua Gaara: apa yang harus kita lakukan?

Orangtua Sasori: sebaiknya kita membawa mereka ke New York

Orang tua Naruto: ya, agar kita harus menjauhkan mereka dari jangkauan teman-temannya yang mungkin berbahaya

Orangtua sasori: mereka akan kita bawa besok, dan soal Koma Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori, akan di tangani di New York

Orangtua Gaara-Naruto: baik. Kami setuju.

Semenjak kejadian itu, dikabarkan Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori meninggalkan Jepang dan pergi ke Amerika Serikat. Sahabat-sahabatnya pun khawatir karena dikabarkan hampir ada yang membunuhnya dan mereka mengalami Amnesia. Sedangkan Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara merasa bersalah dan menyesal karena sempat hampir membunuh Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori. Dan sekarang mereka benar-benar mencintai Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori.

Namikaze Naruto, Sabaku No Gaara, dan Akasuna Sasori,mereka telah berubah. Dulu, sosoknya yang ceria, hangat dan Hyperaktif sudah berubah menjadi dingin dan antisosial

Teman-teman mereka di Jepang sangat merindukan sosoknya yang hangat dan periang. Tapi, Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori tidak mengingat apapun.

_Flashback End_

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf, sepertinya aku salah menulis-_-, jadinya kulit Naruto warna putih, maaf yaa Haruka salah nulis, hehe. Tapi udah terlajur, jadi lanjutin aja, hehe

Terimakasih yang sudah mau Review. Arigato ^_^

Review/Flame?

Terserah kalian ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Je Suis De Retour**

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, NejiGaa, DeiSaso**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Crime, Mistery, Bloody**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Yaoi**

.

.

.

**Konoha, Japan.**

Konoha International School

Konoha International School adalah sekolah paling terkenal di Jepang. Hanya orang-orang terpandang sajalah yang dapat memasuki sekolah ini.

2a Class

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru yang berasal dari New York, United States. Mereka pindahan dari sekolah University Cambrige. Kalian berdua masuk!" kata Kakashi-sensei dengan penjelasannya.

BRAK

Terlihat pintu terbuka, sontak semua murid yang berada disana menoleh ke arah pintu.

Terlihat dua orang pemuda berwajah dingin dan angkuh berjalan ke depan kelas.

Terlihat pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan, iris mata berwarna Sapphire, hidung mancung, dengan wajah Stoic dan dingin, dia bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Terlihat rambut berwarna merah darah acak-acakan, iris mata berwarna Jade, hidung mancung, garis mata berwarna hitam, memiliki tatto 'Ai di dahinya, dengan wajah Stoic dan dingin, dia bernama Sabaku No Gaara.

Seketika anak-anak yang berada disana membeku, karena orang yang sudah lama menghilang selama 5 tahun sekarang sudah ada di depan mereka.

'A-astaga..mereka benar-benar Naruto dan Gaara, kan? Tapi, dimana Sasori? Dan kemana sosok yang hangat itu? Kenapa disini yang kami rasakan hanya aura dingin yang berasal dari mereka?' batin semua murid yang berada di kelas itu.

"Mungkin kalian mengenal mereka. Tapi, mereka tidak ingat kalian karena mereka terkena Amnesia. Baiklah, perkenalkan nama kalian," kata Kakashi-sensei dengan senyuman di balik maskernya.

Awalnya Naruto dan Gaara bingung tentang Amnesia yang dibicarakan Kakashi. Tapi, mereka menghiraukannya.

"Namikaze Naruto." Kata Naruto dengan wajah datar dan dingin.

"Sabaku No Gaara." kata Gaara dengan wajah datar dan dingin seperti Naruto.

'Kenapa mereka berubah menjadi dingin seperti ini?' batin Kakashi dengan bingung.

"Kalian pindahan dari?" sahut Kakashi tidak sabar.

"Kau sudah tau, kan?" jawab Naruto dan Gaara dengan kata-kata datar dan dingin.

"Ah..ma-maaf," balas Kakashi dengan gugup.

Anak-anak disana ada yang menangis karena merindukan Naruto dan Gaara yang telah kembali, ada pula yang histeris karena mereka sangat tampan, bahkan melebihi Sasuke dan Neji.

'Kenapa mereka semua menangis dan histeris? Cih, gila.' Batin Naruto dan Gaara dengan kesal.

"Apa kalian berdua mengingat kami!" sahut Kiba dan Lee serempak.

Naruto dan Gaara hanya mengangkat alis, dan memandang bingung ke arah mereka berdua.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto dan Gaara dengan singkat dan padat.

"Ya, ternyata benar..kalian terkena Amnesia," kata Kiba dengan nada kecewa dan sedih.

"Amnesia?" tanya Gaara dan Naruto dengan bingung.

"Dulu, ada yang ingin membunuh kalian," jawab Lee dengan tatapan mata sedih.

'Membunuh? Tidak ada yang berani membunuhku. Sebelum mereka membunuhku, mareka akan mati lebih dulu di tanganku.' batin Naruto dan Gaara.

Naruto dan Gaara hanya mengeluarkan seringai dingin dari wajahnya yang tampan.

"Ke-kenapa kalian tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Kiba dan Lee dengan nada gugup.

"Karena kalian sudah gila." jawab Naruto dan Gaara dengan nada datar dan dingin, ditambah dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Anak-anak harap tenang! Ada anak baru yang terlambat hari ini. Kau, masuk!" kata Kakashi dengan nada yang terdengar seperti teriakan.

BRAK

Terlihat pintu terbuka, sontak semua murid yang berada disana menoleh ke arah pintu.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berwajah dingin dan angkuh berjalan ke depan kelas.

Terlihat pemuda berambut berwarna merah bata acak-acakan, iris mata berwarna Hazel, hidung mancung, dengan wajah Stoic dan dingin, dia bernama Akasuna No Sasori.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan namamu," kata Kakakshi dengan dengan ramah.

"Akasuna No Sasori." Kata Sasori dengan wajah datar dan dingin.

'Sasori..' batin seluruh murid yang berada di kelas itu.

"Hai Sasori, akhirnya kau datang." sapa Naruto dan Gaara dengan seringai dingin yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah pasti akan menyusul kalian." Balas Sasori dengan seringai dingin di wajah Baby Face nya.

Anak-anak yang melihat itu langsung terkejut dengan seringai dingin mereka. Yang ada di pikiran mereka adalah 'Kemana senyuman hangat mereka yang indah itu?'

Tanpa di duga, ada tiga perempuan berambut merah muda, pirang, dan indigo yang tergores sesuatu. Mereka mendapat luka yang cukup dalam sehingga darah mulai menodai kulit putih mereka.

"Akh..sa-sakit" kata ketiga perempuan itu sambil meringis kesakitan.

Lalu tiba-tiba iris mata Naruto, Gaara, Sasori, Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara berubah menjadi merah darah, karena melihat darah segar yang bercucuran. Anak-anak yang menyadari itu hanya terkejut dengan mata yang terbelalak.

"Kalian bertiga! Ayo ke Room Healthy!" kata Kakashi-sensei dengan raut wajah khawatir dan panik.

Lalu ketiga perempuan yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, dan Hyuuga Hinata itu melangkah keluar, saat mereka melewati Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori, mereka menahan tangan ketiga perempuan itu.

BLUSH

DEG DEG

Lalu segera saja Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori mencium bibir indah ketiga perempuan cantik itu, tangan kiri mereka memegang luka yang berada di tangan perempuan itu.

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata yang dulu sempat menjadi sahabat mereka pun tebelalak kaget dan memandang Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Anak-anak yang disana ikut membelalakan matanya dengan mulut menganga.

Sudah satu menit berlalu, mereka melepaskan ciumannya. Iris mata mereka kembali normal, yang mereka lihat adalah gadis cantik dengan pipi memerah, manis sekali.

"Bagaimana luka kalian?" tanya Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori dengan datar.

Lalu ketiga perempuan itu melihat luka nya yang sudah menghilang tak berbekas, mereka hanya membelalakan kedua matanya.

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa? Namikaze-san, Sabaku-san, Akasuna-san, terimakasih!" kata ketiga perempuan itu dengan bahasa formal dan nada bicara yang ceria.

Lalu Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata kembali ketempat duduknya dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

'Ba-bagaimana bisa?' batin seluruh murid termasuk Kakashi dengan bingung.

Tanpa mereka sadari, saat mereka mencium ketiga perempuan itu, tangannya memegang tepat diatas luka ketiga perempuan itu, sehingga darah mereka terserap oleh tangan Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori. Mereka mencium ketiga perempuan itu agar ketiga perempuan itu tidak curiga.

Anak-anak yang berada disana hanya terkejut dan syok karena melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ba-baik, ehm! Namikaze Naruto kau duduk dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku No Gaara kau duduk dengan Hyuuga Neji, dan Akasuna No Sasori kau duduk dengan Uzumaki Deidara." Kata Kakashi yang sedikit gugup.

Lalu yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya mengancungkan tangan kanannya dengan wajah datar.

Lalu dengan angkuh Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori berjalan ke arah tempat duduk mereka dengan cuek.

"Apa kalian tau? Katanya Michael, Mike, dan Renzo anak yang bersekolah di University Cambrige, disekolah kalian katanya meninggal karena di bunuh oleh Thunder, kan?" tanya Kiba sedikit berbisik kepada Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori.

"Hn." jawab Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori dengan datar dan singkat.

"Apa kalian tau mereka ada urusan apa teman kalian dengan Thunder?" tanya Lee dengan ragu.

Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori hanya mendengus kesal karena pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak. Dan aku tidak perduli." Jawab Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori dengan dingin dan menusuk.

'Berubah 100%. Biasanya mereka perduli dengan orang lain, apalagi temannya. Tapi ini..' batin Lee dan Kiba serempak.

Istirahat

Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori berjalan dengan angkuh menelusuri koridor sekolah dengan dengan wajah Stoic nya. Dengan tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celananya, dengan tatapan mata yang tajam dan dingin, ditambah dengan penampilan yang agak acak-acakan.

"Kyaaa Naruto, kereeen!"

"Kyaaa Gaara, tampaan!"

"Kyaaa Sasori, Kawaai!"

Begitulah teriakan para perempuan yang melihat mereka, bahkan sekarang mereka mengalahkan kepopuleran Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara.

Di arah yang berlawanan, Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara berjalan dengan angkuh menelusuri koridor sekolah dengan wajah Stoicnya, dengan tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celananya, dengan tatapan mata yang tajam dan dingin.

"Kyaaaa Sasukee"

"Kyaaa Neji"

"Kyaaa Deidaaraa"

Begitulah teriakan para perempuan yang melihat mereka, walaupun tidak seheboh teriakan Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori.

Tiba-tiba pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

_Onyx dengan Sapphire._

_Lavender dengan Jade._

_Aquamarine dengan Hazel._

Mereka saling berpandangan datar dan dingin. Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori kesal karena Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara menghalangi jalan mereka.

'Naru..kau berubah. Kemana sosok hangatmu? Kemana senyumanmu yang indah itu?' batin Sasuke dengan sedih

'Gaara..kemana sosok hangatmu?' batin Neji dengan sedih

'Sasori..kau berubah. Kemana sosok ceriamu?' batin Deidara dengan sedih

"Apa kalian mengenal kami?" tanya Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara dengan nada datar

Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori hanya memutar kedua bola mata nya dengan bosan

'Kenapa sih selalu itu yang dipertanyakan orang-orang? Aku saja tidak pernah kesini, bagaimana bisa mengenal mereka? Ck! Mereka gila.'

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

Lalu Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara menarik tangan Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori ketap.

_Diatap_

Sudah dua menit mereka saling bertatapan tanpa ada yang membuka suara. Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori yang kesal akhirnya membuka suara.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori dengan nada dingin.

"Kalian tau? 5 tahun yang lalu hampir ada yang membunuhmu-

Sebelum Sasuke, Neji, dan Sasori melanjutkan kata-katanya, Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori sudah memotong kata-katanya

"Membunuh? Haha! Kalian bercanda. Siapa yang membunuhku? Thunder? Sayang sekali kami tidak mempunyai urusan dengan Thunder!" kata Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori dengan nada meremehkan.

"Bukan Thunder! Tapi 'Traitor', organisasi pembunuhan nomor dua setelah organisasi Thunder," jawab Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara dengan nada datar.

"I Don't Care! Lagipula kami tidak punya urusan dengan Traitor!" kata Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori dengan nada santai dan seringai dingin yang terlukis di wajah dinginnya.

"Kalian mempunyai urusan dengan Traitor, asal kalian tau!" jawab Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara dengan nada dingin.

"Kalian bercanda. Memangnya urusan apa?" tanya Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori dengan nada meremehkan.

"Karena kalian membuat Traitor jatuh cinta kepada kalian!" kata Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara sedikit berteriak.

"Hmph," Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori mendengus geli, "Hahaha! Memangnya, Traitor mengenal kami? Apa jangan-jangan.."

"Yeah, kami Traitor," kata Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara serempak dan tegas.

"Oh." Jawab Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori dengan cuek.

"Kalian sepertinya meremehkan Traitor! Apa kalian tidak takut, huh?" tanya Deidara yang sedikit tersinggung.

"Well, terserah. Lagipula kalian bodoh, karena dengan bodohnya kalian membongkar rahasia terbesar kalian, ck! Bodoh." Kata Sasori dengan nada mengejek.

"Begitu, ya. Kalau kalian menyebarkannya didepan umum, kalian akan mati." Kata Neji dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk.

"Kami tidak perduli." Kata Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori dengan nada dingin.

"Kenapa kalian terlihat meremehkan kami? Ingat, kami pembunuh! Kalian bertingkah seolah-olah kalian lebih hebat dari kami." Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan menusuk

"Ya, kami tau. Dan itu semua bukan urusan kami." Balas Naruto dengan santai.

"Asal kalian tau, Thunder tidak akan pernah memberi tau sosok dirinya walaupun dengan orang yang mereka cintai." Kata Sasori dengan nada datar.

Lalu Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih mematung dan mencoba mencerna kata-kata mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Kita dapat info baru tentang Thunder. Sebar luaskan di internet. Tapi kenapa mereka bisa mengetahuinya?" tanya Sasuke dengan menaikan sebelah alis matanya.

"Aku tau itu hanya persoalan kecil, tapi kata-kata yang di ucapkan Sasori tidak ada yang mengetahuinya," jawab Neji dengan bingung.

"Jangan-jangan..tidak mungkin, un!" kata Deidara dengan ragu.

"Tidak. Kita tidak boleh menuduh sembarangan, karena itu berakibat fatal," kata Neji memperingatkan.

"Benar. Kita harus mempunyai bukti yang kuat." Respon Sasuke dengan wajah dingin.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan! Bagaimana? Apakah kata-katanya kacau? Soalnya Haruka baru belajar memakai tanda "..", jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah me Review dan memberi masukan ^^

Review/Flame?

Terserah kalian ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Je Suis De Retour**

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, NejiGaa, DeiSaso, NaruGaa, NaruSaso**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Crime, Mistery, Bloody**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Yaoi**

.

.

.

.

Melancton Mansion

Melancton Mansion yang tampak mewah dan megah, diisi oleh tiga orang pemuda yang bernama, Namikaze Naruto, Sabaku No Gaara, dan Akasuna No Sasori. Mansion ini diberikan oleh masing-masing orang tua mereka yang bersahabat baik.

_Di kamar Naruto_

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang duduk di depan laptopnya dengan tatapan datar, dan dingin. Sekali-sekali ia menenguk Cola yang berada di sampingnya.

TING!

Terdengar suara yang berasal dari laptop, menandakan apa yang ia kerjakan sudah selesai, saat Naruto mendengarnya ia mengeluarkan seringai iblisnya.

**Data Complete. Start to open the files**

Ya, Naruto sedang meng-Hack data-data di sekolah, sehingga Naruto mengetahui aib sekolah yang ia tempati sekarang.

Bisa di bilang, Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori adalah Hacker.

Lalu Naruto pun menge-klik Files yang ia dapat.

"_Dulu, sekolah Konoha International School adalah tempat bekas pembunuhan. Karena, dulu ada ketiga guru yang mengajar disana pernah membunuh 25% siswa dalam keadaan yang menggenaskan. Polisi pun mencari tau siapa yang melakukan ini semua. Bodohnya, ketiga guru yang membunuh murid-murid itu meninggalkan sidik jarinya. Lalu ketiga guru itu tertangkap, dan dihukum mati. Ketiga guru itu bernama __**Orochimaru**__, __**Kabuto Yakushi**__, dan __**Suki **_**Zetsu**."

Seringai iblis Naruto bertambah lebar, iris mata Naruto pun berubah menjadi merah. Lalu ia membuka data kedua.

"_**12 March 2008**__, di sekolah Konoha International School hampir terjadi pembunuhan. Walaupun korban belum meninggal dunia, tetapi mereka menghilang, dan mengalami Amnesia permanen. Sang korban berasal dari keluarga terhormat yang berdarah France-Japan. Sang korban bernama __**Namikaze Naruto**__, __**Sabaku No Gaara**__, dan __**Akasuna No Sasori**__. Mereka hampir terbunuh dengan pisau yang tertancap di kepalanya. Diduga yang melakukan itu semua adalah 'Thunder', atau 'Traitor'. Kedua organisasi pemunuhan nomor satu, dan dua di dunia. Kasus ini masih menjadi misteri karena sampai sekarang belum terpecahkan."_

Kedua bola mata Naruto langsung terbelalak karena melihat tulisan yang tertera di layar laptop itu.

Emosi Naruto pun bertambah, kedua iris matanya berubah menjadi semerah darah, tangannya terkepal erat, giginya pun bergemeletuk.

"Kenapa aku tidak dapat mengingat apapun? Apa mungkin.. Amnesia? Sialan kau, Traitor!" kata Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri dengan dingin.

Lalu Naruto pun membuka pintu kamar, dan membanting pintu itu. Dengan kesal, ia menuruni tangga. Sasori, dan Gaara yang sedang bersantai di ruang tengah pun terkejut saat melihat kedua iris mata Naruto yang berubah menjadi merah, bertanda ia sedang emosi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasori dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara yang sedang menatap cemas Naruto.

"Silahkan lihat sendiri di kamarku," balas Naruto dengan dingin.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Gaara dan Sasori langsung berlari menunju kamar Naruto. Sesampai di kamar Naruto, mereka melihat layar laptop yang sedang menyala. Lalu, Gaara dan Sasori mendekati laptop itu.

Gaara dan Sasori membaca kalimat yang tertera di layar. Tiba-tiba, kedua bola mata Gaara dan Sasori terbelalak. Terlihat kedua tangan Gaara dan Sasori mengepal erat, kedua iris mata mereka pun berubah.

"Jadi, apa yang dikatakan mereka benar?" kata Gaara dengan suara rendah dan dingin.

Terlihat Sasori sedang mengatur napas mereka. Tapi, tidak berhasil, "Sialan kau, Traitor! Kenapa aku tidak mengingat semuanya? Aku butuh memory itu, sial!" teriak Sasori dengan emosi. Diantara semuanya, yang tidak pandai mengendalikan emosi adalah Sasori.

Lalu Gaara, dan Sasori langsung berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang meneguk Red Wine. Melihat kedua temannya yang sudah berada di depannya, ia menghentikan minumnya. Lalu, ia menghapus bekas cairan Wine yang berada di bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Naruto dengan datar.

"Traitor," terlihat Sasori menggeram, "Sialan kau, Traitor! Mereka harus membayar semuanya! Aku tidak terima!" teriak Sasori dengan penuh emosi.

"Tenang, Sasori." Terlihat Gaara yang menenangkan Sasori. Ia mengelus punggung Sasori agar menenangkannya.

"Ck! Sial!" bentak Sasori sambil menepis tangan Gaara. Lalu Sasori berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang menatap punggung Sasori dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Gaara, mereka pun saling berpandangan.

_Sapphire dengan Jade._

Langsung saja Naruto memeluk Gaara. Kedua bola mata Gaara pun terbelalak. Naruto sendiri pun tidak tau, kenapa ia memeluk Gaara. Yang ia ingin kan sekarang adalah, kehangatan. Dan ia mendapat kehangatan dari dalam tubuh Gaara.

Gaara pun membalas pelukan Naruto, ia memejamkan mata. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang. Keterkejutan, kemarahan, bingung, dan sebagainya. Mereka terus berpelukan erat, mencoba berbagi kehangatan. Tanpa disadari, ada sepasang iris mata Hazel yang sedang memandang nanar kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu.

Konoha International School

Terlihat ketiga pemuda populer di sekolah itu berjalan dengan santai menelusuri koridor sekolah, mereka mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan dari murid-murid yang berada disana.

"Apa kau tau, data sekolah kita sedang di Hack?"

"Ya, bagaimana bisa?"

"Berarti Hacker itu telah mengetahui aib sekolah ini, kita harus patuh dengan Hacker itu,"

Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola mata nya dengan bosan. Sedangkan Gaara dan Sasori hanya memandang datar mereka semua.

_Di kelas_

Mereka bertiga melangkah ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, terlihat Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Naruto, Gaara, Sasori! Apa kalian tau kalau System sekolah ini sedang di Hack?" tanya Kiba dengan nada penasaran.

"Kalau data di sekolah ini di Hack, berarti Hacker itu sudah mengetahui aib sekolah," kata Lee menambahkan.

Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori tidak menanggapi pertanyaan dari mereka bedua. Mereka terlihat tenang, lalu mereka mengambil Headphone yang berada di dalam tas nya, lalu mereka memakaikan Headphone itu di telinganya dan mendengarkan musik.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian terlihat tenang sekali, sih?" bentak Lee dengan dahi yang berkedut-kedut.

"Kita harus patuh dengan Hacker itu, agar mereka tidak membongkar aib sekolah ini! Tapi, kalian masih terlihat tenang!" bentak Kiba dengan kesal.

Terlihat Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara berjalan mendekat. Tiba-tiba, ia menarik Headphone mantan kekasihnya itu. Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori yang melihat wajah mereka langsung menatap Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara dengan tajam dan sinis.

"Hoo.. jadi kalian yang ingin membunuh kami saat lima tahun yang lalu?" sahut Naruto dengan santai.

"Jadi, kalian benar-benar melakukannya." Lanjut Gaara dengan nada dingin.

"Mau kalian apa, hah! Kalian pikir, kalian bisa membunuh kami? Tidak akan!" teriak Sasori sambil menunjuk-nujuk Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara.

Anak-anak yang mendengar itu pun langsung terkejut. 'Jadi, yang hampir membunuh mereka, adalah..' pikir anak-anak yang sedang terkejut. Sedangkan Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara hanya membelakan kedua bola matanya.

"Kalian mengingatnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak, kami tidak mengingat apapun! Tapi kami tau!" teriak Sasori dengan tangan yang dikepal.

'Tidak ingat apapun, tapi mereka tau? Yang mengetahuinya hanya data-data sekolah ini, apa jangan-jangan..' batin Deidara dengan bingung.

"Kami tau semuanya. Ya, kami tau aib sekolah ini," kata Naruto sambil berbisik, sehingga hanya diantara mereka berenam yang dapat mendengarnya. Mendengar itu kedua bola mata Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara terbelalak.

"Sialan kau, Traitor!" teriak Sasori dengan keras. Anak-anak yang mendengar itu hanya terbelalak.

_Traitor?_

Anak-anak pun langsung ketakutan, ada pula yang pingsan mendengarnya.

"Puas sudah membongkar semuanya, un? Kalian tau kan, kalau kalian menyebar di depan publik, kalian akan mati!" teriak Deidara dengan marah.

Sedangkan Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai.

Terlihat Sasuke, Gaara, dan Sasori mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya, lalu mereka mendekatkan pisau lipat itu di leher mantan kekasih mereka, sehingga darah segar mengalir dari leher Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori.

"KYAAAAA!" anak-anak yang disana pun langsung histeris ketakukan melihat pisau dan darah segar itu.

Dengan tenang, Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori merogoh saku celananya. Mereka mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang sangat tajam. Hanya dengan menyetuh pisau itu, kulit kalian akan mengeluarkan darah. Di pisau itu juga terdapat racun yang membuat orang kehilangan kesadaran selama tiga hari.

"Kalian pikir, kami takut?"

Anak-anak yang melihat itu tambah histeris, dan ketakutan.

"Jangan macam-macam, atau aku akan membunuhmu!" kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Naruto hanya mengeluarkan seringai mengejek, "Lalu, memangnya kami perduli?" balas Naruto dengan nada meremehkan!

"Kau.." terlihat Sasuke yang sedang menahan emosinya.

"Kami akan membunuhmu!" kata Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara dengan nada dingin dan menusuk.

Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori mengeluarkan seringai dinginnya, "Sebelum kalian membunuh kami, kalian lebih dulu yang akan terbunuh. Jangan main-main dengan kami, Traitor." Kata Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori dengan dingin dan menusuk. Lalu, Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori pergi meninggalkan mereka yang sedang mematung.

'Siapa mereka sebenarnya?' batin Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara bersamaan.

_Di Ruangan Kepala Sekolah_

"Sedang apa kalian kemari? Tidak tahu kah kalau pihak sekolah sedang pusing memikirkan tentang Hacker yang telah meng-Hack System di sekolah ini?" tanya Tsunade sambil memijat kedua pelipisnya.

"..."

Sudah beberapa menit mereka saling diam tanpa ada satupun yang membuka suara. Akhirnya Tsunade pun kesal melihat mereka.

"Kalau tidak ada keperluan sebaiknya kalian-

Tsunade tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-kata nya karena telah dipotong dengan mereka.

"Kami tau semuanya." Kata Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori memotong kata-kata Tsunade.

"Apa?"

"Kami bilang, kami tau semuanya," balas Naruto dengan seringai dingin terlukis di wajahnya.

Kedua bola mata Tsunade terbelalak mendengarnya.

_Tidak mungkin.._

"Dulu, sekolah Konoha International School adalah tempat bekas pembunuhan. Karena, dulu ada ketiga guru yang mengajar disana yang pernah membunuh 25% siswa dalam keadaan menggenaskan. Polisi pun mencari tau siapa yang melakukan ini semua. Bodohnya, ketiga guru yang membunuh murid-murid itu meninggalkan sidik jarinya. Lalu ketiga guru itu tertangkap, dan dihukum mati. Ketiga guru itu bernama **Orochimaru**, **Kabuto Yakushi**, dan **Suki Zetsu**, apakah itu benar?" kata Sasori panjang lebar dengan seringai iblis terlukis di wajah Baby Face nya.

Kedua bola mata Tsunade semakin terbalalak. Ia memandang ketiga muridnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.." kata Tsunade sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mungkin kalian.."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku yang telah meng-Hack System di sekolah ini. Bahkan saya tau kalau ada suka meminum 'Sake'. Apa yang orang-orang katakan kalau kepala sekolah yang terhormat ini, menyukai minuman seperti itu?" kata Naruto dengan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Sa-saya mohon, jangan katakan ini kepada siapapun. Apa yang kalian ingin kan? Saya akan membuat sekolah ini patuh, dan tunduk dengan kalian. Tapi, jangan membongkar rahasia terbesar saya," kata Tsunade sambil memohon, kedua matanya memelas meminta belas kasihan.

"Yeah, kau suka Sake, kan? baiklah, setiap hari orang suruhan kami akan mengirimkan beberapa Sake termahal di Konoha. Asalkan, sekolah ini harus patuh dengan kami. Kami akan melakukan apapun yang kami mau, dan sekolah ini tidak berhak melarang kami!" kata Sasori dengan nada dingin.

Tsunade yang mendengar Sake pun langsung senang, kedua bola mata nya beribinar-binar, "Baik, saya akan melakukan apa yang kalian mau!" kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum senang.

Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori pun melangkahkan dirinya menuju pintu, sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar, Gaara pun berbalik, "Satu lagi, Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara adalah Traitor." Kata Gaara sambil berlalu dengan teman-temannya.

Tsunade yang mendengar itu pun terbelalak, dan mematung. Ia berusaha mencerna kalimat Gaara.

"Ini.. gila."

.

.

Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori berjalan santai menelusuri koridor sekolah. Terlihat Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara yang menghampiri mereka dan menarik mereka dengan kasar.

_Diatap_

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Neji dengan dingin, dan menusuk.

"..."

"Kenapa kalian tidak takut dengan kami, un? Seolah-olah kami hanya sampah di mata kalian? Siapa kalian sebenarnya, un?" tanya Deidara dengan kesal.

"Untuk apa kami takut dengan kalian? Kami Hacker, puas?" kata Gaara dengan datar, dan dingin.

"..."

"..."

"Apa kalian adalah Thunder?" tanya Neji dengan ragu.

"Menuduh orang sembarangan itu berbahaya, apalagi kalian memakai nama Thunder, pembunuh yang telah diakui dunia, itu kesalahan fatal." Balas Naruto dengan santai.

"Kalau kalian tidak punya bukti apapun, jangan menuduh orang sembarangan," lanjut Gaara dengan dingin.

"Yang jelas, kami membencimu! Kalian tau kenapa? Karena kalian telah menghilangkan memory lima tahun yang lalu," lanjut Sasori dengan dingin, dan menusuk.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara menarik tangan Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori. Dengan kasar, ia mencium bibir mantan kekasihnya. Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya terbelalak, dan terus meronta-ronta. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara melepas ciumannya.

BUK

Naruto meninju perut Sasuke dengan keras, sehingga ia terhempas ke dinding.

"Ohok!" Sasuke memuntahkan darahnya, ia meringis kesakitan atas perlakuan Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba itu.

Gaara meninju pipi Neji dengan keras, tinjuan itu mengenai hidung Neji, sehingga hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Neji pun jatuh tersungkur karena perlakuan Gaara yang secara tiba-tiba.

Sasori menarik rambut panjang Deidara, lalu ia meninju perut Deidara sehingga mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Ia terus meninju tanpa melepaskan jambakannya di rambut Deidara.

"Kau gila!" bentak Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori penuh amarah. Mereka pun berusaha mati-matian agar iris kedua bola matanya tidak berubah warna.

"Ya, aku gila! Aku gila karenamu! Karena aku mencintaimu!" kata Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara dengan lirih, berusaha menahan sakit.

"..."

_Cinta? Cinta itu apa?_

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerang kepala Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori. Mereka pun memegangi kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"Akh,"

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Terlihat Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori mengeluarkan seringai iblis, sambil menahan sakit, ia berkata, "Cih, tidak disangka seorang Traitor adalah orang yang Abnormal, memalukan! Pembunuh yang memalukan!" hardik Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori sambil menahan sakit, "Akh," mereka pun semakin menekan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit mereka.

Sasuke, Neji, dan, Deidara pun bangkit. Menghiraukan rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya, perlahan-lahan ia mendekat ke mantan kekasihnya.

Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara tersenyum miris. Mereka pun meletakan telapak tangannya di pipi mantan kekasihnya. Ia membelai pipi mantan kekasihnya itu dengan lembut, dan dengan penuh perasaan. Mereka pun saling bertatapan.

_Onyx dengan Sapphire._

_Lavender dengan Jade._

_Aquamarine dengan Hazel._

Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara pun menatap mereka dengan lembut, "Aku tidak perduli. Aku tidak perduli apa yang kau katakan. Aku telah jatuh terlalu dalam dengan pesonamu. Aku minta maaf karena aku telah sempat membunuhmu. Tapi sekarang, hanya satu yang ingin aku ucapkan.." kata Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara dengan lembut. Lalu Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara tersenyum lembut.

DEG

"Aishiteru."

.

.

.

TBC

Hehe, maaf kalau ada kesalahan, maaf kalau ada Typo, maaf kalau ceritanya abal, maaf kalau ceritanya semakin ngaco.

Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori bukan vampir ^^, mereka cuma suka dengan darah. Kerena menurut mereka, darah itu indah. Dan mereka tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya.

Terimakasih atas Review dan kritikan yang senpai berikan! Maaf kalau kurang panjang, terimakasih yang sudah mau me Review fict ini ^^

Review/Flame?

Terserah kalian ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Je Suis De Retour**

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, NejiGaa, DeiSaso, NaruGaa, NaruSaso**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Crime, Mistery, Bloody**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Yaoi, Bloody Scene**

.

.

.

.

DEG DEG

'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini?' batin Naruto gelisah.

'Kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar? Sadar, Gaara! Dia itu lelaki!' batin Gaara bingung.

'Apa ini? Kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar? Apa aku punya penyakit jantung, ya?' batin Sasori gelisah. Lalu mereka mengembalikan ekspresi nya, mereka pun menepis tangan Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara dengan kasar.

Terlihat Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan dingin, "Benarkah? Benarkah kau mencintaiku? Kau lelaki, dan aku lelaki. Ini konyol!" kata Naruto dengan sinis.

Gaara, dan Sasori pun menyeringai, "Ya, kalian konyol! Kami butuh bukti, bukan hanya omong kosong!" kata Gaara, dan Sasori dengan dingin.

"Begitu ya?" terlihat Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara menghela napas, "Padahal dulu kau sangat mencintaiku!" kata Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara kecewa.

"Cinta?" kata Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

"Dulu, aku mencintaimu?" Kata Gaara dengan seringai mengejek.

"Cinta?" Sasori mendengus geli, "Hahahaha!" terlihat Sasori tertawa, sedangkan Naruto dan Gaara hanya menampilkan seringai mengejek.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mencintaimu, kalau aku saja tidak tau apa arti cinta!" kata Sasori dengan nada dingin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengajarkan mu arti cinta, un." balas Deidara dengan nada datar.

"Ya, aku akan mengajarkan mu arti cinta." lanjut Sasuke, dan Neji.

Sedangkan Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, lalu mereka mendengus, "Ck, terserah!" lalu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara yang hatinya di liputi penyesalan.

"Ini salahku," kata Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara bersamaan.

"Kemana perginya kehangatan mereka?" Kata Sasuke menyesal.

"Padahal dulu mereka yang selalu mengajarkan kita arti cinta, un." Kata Deidara yang tersenyum miris.

"Seandainya kita tidak berbuat jahat kepada mereka, pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi." Lanjut Neji menyesal.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat.

"Benar, un." Balas Deidara.

.

.

.

Terlihat Naruto, Gaara, dan Deidara sedang berjalan santai di koridor sekolah, pikirannya masih di penuhi dengan kejadian di atap, mereka pun berusaha mengusir perkataan Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara yang terus bergema di otaknya.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba Haku, Sakon, dan Pain menghadang mereka.

"Hoo.. ternyata kalian yang telah meng-Hack system sekolah ini? Tadi kami menguping pembicaraan kalian dengan Tsunade-sama," kata Pain dengan seringai yang mengejek.

"Jadi kalian Hacker ya? Sampai mati aku tidak mau menghormati kalian di sekolah ini!" kata Sakon dengan mendorong Gaara. Gaara yang di dorong seperti itu pun tetap memasang ekspresi dinginnya.

"Jadi kalian mengingatnya kan?" kata Haku dengan seringai mengejek, "Kalian ingat kalau kalian pernah sempat dibunuh? Kasian sekali! Seharusnya kalian kan sudah mati! Karena keberuntungan saja kalian masih berada di dunia ini," lanjut Haku dengan nada yang meremehkan.

Terlihat Naruto, Gaara, dan Deidara mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Selamat tinggal pecundang!" kata Haku, Pain, dan Sakon bersamaan. Lalu mereka bertiga pun pergi dengan angkuh, tanpa menghiraukan padangan dingin, dan menusuk dari arah belakang mereka.

.

.

.

**12.00 p.m.**

**(Bloody Scene)**

Malam ini hujan dengan deras, petir-petir pun menyambar. Terlihat tiga orang pemuda dengan tubuh tegap sedang mengikuti Pain, Sakon, dan Haku.

Tiga orang pria itu memakai baju hitam bertudung yang menutupi wajah tampan mereka. Lalu, sarung tangan hitam, yang terlihat hanya mata berwarna merah menyala mereka. Sisanya semuanya gelap, telihat di balik tudung tersebut mereka menyeringai.

Saat Pain, Sakon, dan Haku ingin membuka pintu rumah mereka, ketiga pemuda itu langsung mendorong mereka dengan keras sehingga mereka terdorong masuk kedalam rumah mereka sendiri. Ketiga pemuda itu pun menutup, dan mengunci pintu itu dengan cepat.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriak Sakon dengan panik. Terlihat ketiga pemuda itu mendekati Pain, Sakon, dan Haku. Lalu mereka pun membuka tudung yang menutupi wajah mereka.

Terlihat kedua bola mata Pain, Haku, dan Sakon terbelalak, mereka menatap ketiga pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kalian!"

Terlihat ketiga pemuda itu menyeringai, aura mencekam memenuhi rumah itu. Terlihat ketiga pemuda itu merogoh kantungnya.

JLEB

Dengan kecepatan tinggi ketiga pemuda melayangkan pisau nya, dan mengenai tepat di dada Pain, Sakon, dan Haku. Darah mengucur deras dari dada mereka, terlihat mereka meringis kesakitan, "Uhuk," mereka pun memuntahkan darah segar dari dalam mulut mereka.

Merlihat itu seringai ketiga pemuda itu semakin lebar. Mereka pun berjalan mendekati Pain, Sakon, dan Haku. Di genggamannya terdapat pisau yang lain.

"Ma-mau apa kau.. uhuk.. pe-pecundang?" kata Pain dengan lirih, mulutnya pun masih memuntahkan darah. Mendengar itu, amarah salah satu diantara ketiga pemuda itu pun semakin memuncak.

"Katakan sekali lagi," kata salah satu pemuda itu dengan dingin, dan menusuk.

"Pe-pecundang!"

JLEB

Salah satu pemuda itu pun menusukan pisau tajamnya tepat di pelipis kiri Pain, darah mengucur deras dari pelipis yang sudah tertancap dengan pisau itu.

"ARGGGHH"

Terlihat Pain menjerit dengan keras.

Lalu, pisau yang berada di pelipis Pain ia tarik, dan..

JLEB

Ia tancapkan kembali pisau tajam itu tepat di ubun-ubun pain.

"AAAAAA!"

Lalu ia tarik kembali pisau itu, lalu..

JLEB

Ia menusuk perut Pain sehingga darah yang mengalir semakin deras. Pemuda itu memutar-mutar pisau yang tertancap di perut Pain dengan kasar, sehingga membuat lubang yang menganga lebar di perut nya. Pemuda itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya menangkap besi panjang yang besar. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dan mengambil besi panjang itu. Ia pun mengenggamnya dan berjalan ke arah Pain. Ia pun merogoh kantung celananya, dan ia mengambil Lighter. Ia pun menyalakan Lighter itu, api yang menyala itu pun ia dekatkan dengan besi itu sehingga besi itu menjadi panas. Merasa cukup panas, ia matikan api itu.

Lalu, dengan paksa pemuda itu membuka mulut Pain sehingga menganga lebar. Ia masukan besi panas itu kedalam mulut Pain. Karena besi yang besar itu, mulut Pain mulai lecet dan mengeluarkan darah. Terlihat Pain yang merasakan sakit, dan panas mulai menintikan air matanya. Pemuda itu pun memaju mundurkan besi panas itu di dalam mulut Pain. Mulut itu pun sobek, dan gigi-gigi yang berada di mulut itu pun hancur, darah dengan deras mengalir dari dalam mulut Pain. Merasa sudah cukup, ia pun menarik besi panas itu dan..

JLEB

Ia hantamkan besi panas itu dengan kasar, sehingga besi itu pun merusak kerongkongan Pain. Lalu, ia pun kembali menancapkan pisaunya kedalam ubun-ubun Pain.

SRAT

Ia tarik pisau itu hingga kepala itu terbelah. Pemuda itu pun mengambil otak Pain, dan menariknya hingga putus. Lalu, pemuda itu pun memasukan tangannya ke dalam lubang yang berada di perut Pain, tangannya mengacak-ngacak organ-organ di dalamnya. Ia pun terus mengacak-ngacak organ tubuh itu dengan kasar sehingga ia mendapat apa yang ia mau, hati.

CTAS

Ia pun menarik hati itu hingga putus, dan berada di genggamannya. Seringainya semakin lebar, ia pun mengambil Lighter dan menyalakannya. Api yang menyala itu di dekatkannya dengan hati yang di genggamannya. Hati itu pun terbakar. Lalu, tangan itu mengacak-ngacak organ-organ itu, sampai ia menemukan sesuatu yang begelembung, halus, dan lembab. Sangat dekat dengan Bronkiolus, ia pun menariknya dengan kasar, sehingga organ itu terputus dari cabang Bronkiolus. Ya, yang ia ambil adalah Alveolus. Terlihat banyak kapiler darah di dinding Alveolus itu, pemuda itu pun mengabil pisaunya dan..

SRAT SRAT

Ia memutuskan kapiler-kapiler darah itu. Sesudah ia merasa puas, ia pun mengambil jarum yang lumayan besar, yang berada di dalam kantung celananya. Ia pun menusukan jarum-jarum itu dengan kasar di gelembung-gelembung Alveolus.

CTAS CTAS

Dan pecahlah gelembung-gelembung Alveolus itu. Darah pun semakin deras mengalir dari seluruh tubuh Pain.

Sementara pemuda yang lain sedang memandang tajam pemuda yang di depannya. Ia pun memegang pisau yang tertancap di dada Sakon.

SRAT!

"AAAAAAA!"

Ia pun menarik pisau itu kebawah sampai keperut Sakon, organ-organ dalam Sakon pun terlihat, lalu pemuda itu mencari jantung yang di dalam tubuh Sakon. Merasa ia sudah menemukannya, pemuda itu menyeringai. Dengan cepat ia menarik jantung itu..

SRAT

Hingga putus. Jantung Sakon pun sudah berada di genggamannya, pemuda itu pun meremas jantung Sakon, sehingga darah mengucur deras dari jantung yang berada di genggamannya. Lalu, pemuda itu pun menarik tulang dada Sakon dengan paksa.

CRASH

Lalu, pemuda itu mematahkan tulang dada Sakon dengan kasar, ia pun membating tulang dada itu dan menginjaknya..

KRAK

Hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Terlihat pemuda lain sedang memandang dingin pria yang sedang meringis kesakitan di hadapannya. Ia pun mengambil pisau lagi di kantung celananya, dan..

JLEB

"AAARRRGGGHH"

Pria itu menancapkan pisaunya tepat di kemaluan Haku, Haku pun berteriak dengan keras karena merasakan sakit yang ia rasakan. Haku pun terbaring lemas di lantai, sedangkan pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya di ruangan ini. Matanya menangkap barbel di sudut ruangan. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekati barbel itu, lalu ia mengangkat barbel itu, dan ternyata barbel itu sangat berat. Lalu ia pun mendekati Haku, ia pun menyeringai.

"Satu.." ia pun mengangkat barbel itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Dua.." terlihat Haku sangat ketakutan, melihat itu pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Tiga.."

"AAAAAAA!"

Dijatuhkan barbel yang sangat berat itu tepat di perut Haku,

"Uhuk.. uhuk,"

Haku pun memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak dari dalam mulutnya. Lalu, pemuda itu pun melayangkan pisau dengan kecepatan tinggi.

SRAT

Pisau itu mengenai leher Haku, sehingga kepala Haku pun putus. Dan darah semakin deras mengalir. Lalu, pemuda itu mengambil pisau lagi di kantung celananya. Lalu pemuda itu menancapkan pisau itu tepat di perut Haku, lalu pisau itu ia tarik dengan kasar.

SRAT

Dan terlihatlah organ-organ tubuh Haku.

Lantai ruangan itu pun sudah digenangi oleh darah, sedangkan ketiga pria itu mengayunkan pisaunya, dan..

JLEB

Mereka menancapkan pisaunya ke dalam mata Pain, Sakon, dan Haku. Lalu mereka pun menarik paksa kedua bola mata itu..

SRAT

Hingga putus. Lalu, ketiga pemuda itu menarik paksa usus Pain, Sakon, dan Haku. Kedua pemuda itu pun menancapkan pisaunya tepat di jantung Pain, dan Haku. Lalu, mereka berdua menariknya hingga putus. Lalu, ketiga pemuda itu mengancungkan pisaunya dan..

CRASH

Memotong jari-jari mereka hingga putus.

CRASH CRASH

Ketiga pemuda misterius itu mengiris kedua bola mata Pain, Sakon, dan Haku. Lalu, mereka juga mengiris otak, jantung, dan usus yang sudah berada di genggamannya. Mereka pun juga memotong jari-jari mereka hingga sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Lalu salah satu pemuda itu mengambil kotak berwarna hitam, di masukannya potongan-potongan itu kedalam kotak itu. Seringai ketiga pemuda itu pun semakin lebar.

JEGLER

Terdengar hujan pun semakin deras, dan petir-petir mulai menyambar. Aura dingin dan menusuk semakin memenuhi ruangan itu. Lalu, ketiga pemuda misterius itu menghapus bukti-bukti yang ada, sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa yang telah membunuh Pain, Sakon, dan Haku. Lalu, salah satu pemuda itu menempelkan kertas berisi kalimat yang di ketik oleh komputer, di atas permukaan kotak berwarna hitam itu. Kertas itu berisi kalimat..

**Kami persembahkan potongan tubuh ini untuk kalian**

**Potongan tubuh ini adalah peninggalan terakhir sang korban yang berisi bola mata, jantung, usus, dan jari-jari sang korban**

**Semoga kalian suka dengan peninggalan terkahir mereka**

**Kalau kalian ingin mencari mereka, mereka telah pergi ke neraka**

**Selamat atas kematian mereka**

**Thunder.**

.

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana adegan pembunuhannya? Apa masih kurang sadis? T_T

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, maaf kalau ada Typo, maaf kalau alurnya kecepatan, dan lain-lain. Jadi, mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Terimakasih yang sudah mau me review fict ini, review kalian memberikan saya semangat untuk melanjut kan fict ini ^^

REVIEW/FLAME?

Terserah kalian ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Je Suis De Retour**

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto | Neji x Gaara | Deidara x Sasori | Naruto x Gaara | Naruto x Sasori**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance | Crime | Mistery | Bloody**

**Warning : OOC | OC | Typo | Yaoi | ****Dark Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori | Disini kulit Naruto berwarna putih pucat.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mereka meletakan kertas yang berisi kalimat yang diketik itu, ketiga lelaki misterius itu memandang kotak itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Polisi memang bodoh, kami telah membunuh berulang kali.. tapi, tetap saja para polisi itu tidak pernah bisa menangkap kami, untuk apa ada polisi didunia ini kalau menangkap kami saja tidak bisa, cih payah!" celetuk salah satu lelaki yang memandang remeh kotak yang berisikan organ-organ korban yang telah mereka potong.

Sedangkan lelaki yang lain hanya memperlihatkan seringai dingin yang mengerikan.

"Ayo kita kembali," kata pemuda yang lainnya sambil membawa karung yang berisi bukti-bukti yang ada.

"Baiklah," balas kedua lelaki itu singkat.

Lalu mereka berjalan menuju mobil mereka, dan melajukan mobil itu dengan sangat kencang.

xxx

Di sebuah sekolah terkenal yang bernama Konoha International School sedang dipenuhi isak tangis yang menggema di seluruh lorong koridor sekolah. Tentu saja mereka menangis karena mendengar berita kematian Pain, Sakon, dan Haku yang terbunuh dengan tragis. Siapapun yang melihat keadaan mereka, pasti akan menangis karena tidak tega melihat ketiga orang yang pernah menjadi murid disini bisa mati dengan mengenaskan seperti itu. Ya.. walaupun tidak semuanya yang menangisi kematian ketiga pria itu.

Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara yang mendengar berita itu pun turut sedih, "Siapa yang membunuh mereka, un?" celetuk seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang kepada salah satu temannya.

"Bukannya kalian? Kalian 'kan Traitor?" sindir seorang lelaki bertato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di kedua pipinya.

"Tentu saja tidak," balas Sasuke yang merasa kesal karena Traitor dituduh membunuh Pain, Sakon, dan Haku.

Neji mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Sasuke, "Hei, walaupun kami pembunuh, tapi kami akan membunuh orang dengan alasan yang jelas, sedangkan masalah pembunuhan ini, kami tidak mempunyai alasan untuk membunuh mereka! Mereka 'kan juga teman kami!" kata Neji sedikit kesal.

"Tapi kata-kata yang tertulis di kertas itu sangat mengerikan!" balas Lee sambil menatap tajam para Traitor.

Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Neji melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Sedangkan, Deidara memutar kedua bola matanya, "Saat kami membunuh, kami tidak akan pernah mengirim surat seperti itu, un! Apalagi menyimpan organ tubuh disebuah kotak, itu mengerikan, un!" kata Deidara kesal.

Mereka itu pembunuh tapi Deidara malah bilang mengerikan, sepertinya diantara anggota Traitor, hanya Deidara yang mempunyai sedikit rasa kemanusiaan.

"Hn, benar kata Deidara." Ucap Sasuke, dan Neji membenarkan perkataan teman pirangnya.

Lalu, munculah tiga orang pemuda terpopuler di sekolah ini yang sedang berjalan dengan santai di sepanjang koridor sekolah, menghiraukan isak tangis yang menggema diseluruh penjuru sekolah.

Dengan wajah datarnya, mereka memasuki kelas.

"Hei! Apa kalian tau kalau Pain, Haku, dan Sakon telah dibunuh dengan sadis!" tanya Kiba.

Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori saling berpandangan bingung, "Terbunuh?"

Lee mengangguk dengan antusias, "Huum, terbunuh! Astaga, kalian tidak mengetahuinya? Berita kematian mereka sudah beredar di televisi! Mereka dibunuh dengan sadis, dan orang yang pertama kali mengetahui kematian mereka menemukan kotak dan kertas yang berisi perkataan mengerikan! Kertas yang berisi perkataan mengerikan itu di _copy_ banyak agar orang-orang dapat mengetahui betapa sadisnya orang.. err.. yang mungkin bisa disebut 'binatang' itu membunuh Pain, Sakon, dan Haku!" kata Lee menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar sehingga membuat Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori malas mendengarnya.

'_Dia bilang apa? Binatang? Dasar, pagi-pagi sudah berisik, ditambah lagi lelaki beralis tebal ini berbicara panjang lebar, ck merepotkan!'_

Batin Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori bersamaan yang tanpa mereka sadari telah meminjam perkataan yang sering gunakan oleh Shikamaru.

"Ung!" Kiba ikut menganggukan kepalanya, "Ini kertasnya!" kata Kiba sambil menyerahkan kertas berisikan kata-kata ancaman ke mereka bertiga.

Mereka mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya dengan wajah datar.

"Siapa yang membunuh mereka?" tanya Sasori dengan nada datar.

Kiba menghela napas, "Kami tidak tau. Katanya, saat Traitor membunuh, mereka tidak membunuh korbannya dengan sangat sadis seperti ini, mereka juga membunuh dengan alasan yang jelas, karena Traitor.. mereka masih mempunyai hati." Jawab Kiba sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Naruto mendengus mendengarnya, lalu ia melirik Sasuke, "Bisa saja, kan? Buktinya ia pernah–hampir membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah sekalipun," celetuk Naruto dengan sinis, "Dan.. mereka hampir membunuh orang tanpa alasan yang jelas," lanjutnya dengan sinis.

Sasuke yang merasa tersindir langsung berjalan kearah Naruto, melihat Sasuke mendekat kearahnya, refleks tubuhnya mundur.

Melihat itu Sasuke menyeringai, ia tetap berjalan, sedangkan Naruto terus mundur sehingga punggungnya menabrak dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

Sekarang, Sasuke berada tepat di hadapannya, dengan seringai yang menurut Naruto sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Menyindirku, eh?" bisiknya sambil menjilat telinga Naruto, sehingga membuat Naruto bergidik geli.

Naruto tidak tau kenapa, seharusnya ia mendorong Sasuke, tapi.. tidak tau kenapa ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya lemas saat ia bertatapan dengan mata _Onyx_ itu.

Sasuke menyeringai, dan mengunci tubuh Naruto dengan tubuhnya. Sehingga anak-anak yang melihatnya langsung melotot.

"Minggir," kata Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Ap–"

Perkataan Naruto terpotong karena adanya bibir lembut yang melumat bibirnya yang dingin, mata Naruto terbelalak lebar saat ia menyadari pemilik bibir ini.

"Empphh.. empphh!" Naruto meronta dalam kuncian tubuh Sasuke, Naruto tau ia pasti kuat mendorong pemuda sialan ini, tapi kenapa tubuhnya sekarang lemas?

Sasuke terus melumat bibir itu tanpa menghiraukan sepasang mata _Emerald_ dan _Hazel_ yang melihat adegan ini dengan kecemburan yang meluap.

Karena tidak tahan lagi, dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga bibir mereka saling terlepas dan..

BUK

"_Fuck!_"

Naruto meninju pipi Sasuke dengan keras sehingga tubuh Sasuke mundur kebelakang.

"Akh.. _shit_!" umpat Sasuke sambil mengusap ujung bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah dengan punggung tangannya.

"Sasuke!" dengan segera, Deidara dan Neji menolong pemuda tersebut.

Dengan tatapan mata yang sangat dingin, Naruto berkata, "Jangan berbuat macam-macam, Uchiha!"

Para pemilik rambut merah itu menyeringai senang saat melihat Sasuke yang terluka akibat Naruto.

Kiba mendengus, "Sudah-sudah! Apaan sih kalian! Di dalam keadaan yang penuh duka ini, kalian malah bertengkar!"

"Hn,"

Lalu terdengar suara yang berasa dari _Speaker _sekolah, "Semuanya, harap ke aula sekolah sekarang, karena disana kita akan berdoa bersama,"

"Hah.. ya sudah lah, yuk kita ke aula," ajak Kiba sambil berjalan menuju aula..

"Oke!"

"Un!"

"Hn,"

.. yang diikuti Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Deidara, dan Sasori.

xxx

Seluruh murid di sekolah ini telah berkumpul di aula yang besar ini, dan tentu saja aula ini sekarang dipenuhi manusia-manusia yang menyebalkan–bagi Naruto.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang berjalan menuju kedepan aula, langsung saja murid-murid disana mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat kepala sekolah yang sangat mereka hormati itu, ya.. mereka semua sangat menghormati Senju Tsunade–kecuali Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori tentunya.

"Kita berada disini, untuk memberitahukan kematian yang sangat tidak pernah kita duga yang dialami oleh teman kita, Pain, Sakon, dan Haku." Kata Tsunade memulai pembicaraan.

Anak-anak yang mendengar itu sontak menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan air mata mereka.

Tsunade menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kemarin malam, mereka terbunuh dengan tragis. Kami hanya memiliki kenangan terakhir yang diberikan oleh sang pembunuh yang sangat tidak berkeprimanusiaan itu berupa jantung, bola mata, usus, dan jari-jari mereka," lanjutnya berusaha menahan tangis.

Sedangkan Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori hanya menatap malas seorang perempuan tua yang maniak _sake_ sedang menahan tangis di depan aula sana.

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan Tsunade akhirnya mengalir, "Baiklah, sekarang tundukkan kepala kalian dan berdoa," perintah Tsunade sambil menundukkan kepalanya diikuti seluruh murid yang berada di aula itu.

Mereka berdoa dengan tangisan dan isakan. Tapi, tanpa disadari mereka semua, diantara mereka ada ketiga orang yang sedang tertunduk dengan bahu bergetar, bukan menangis.. tetapi mereka sedang menyeringai mengerikan dengan tawa tanpa suara.

Setelah mereka berdoa, mereka segera meninggalkan aula itu.

'_Siapa pembunuh yang berani membunuh teman-temanku? Sialan!'_

Batin Sasuke yang masih tidak terima dengan kematian teman-temannya.

"Aku tau kalian belum dapat menerimanya, kan? Tapi kalian harus mengikhlaskan mereka agar mereka tenang di alam sana," ucap Kiba yang berusaha menenangkan Sasuke, Neji, dan Deidara yang sedang tertunduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Mereka bertiga mendongkakkan kepalanya sehingga memperlihatkan wajah mereka yang sangat dingin, "Kami akan mencari orang yang telah membunuh teman-teman kami, kami tidak terima!" geram mereka bertiga dengan nada suara yang dingin, sehingga membuat orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya bergidik ngeri.

xxx

Diatap sekolah yang sepi, angin berhembus dengan lembut sehingga rambut pemuda pirang itu bergoyang. Kelopak mata putih pucatnya tertutup sehingga menyembunyikan iris mata yang seindah _Ocean_.

Ia menghela napas, lalu kembali membuka matanya. Ia menyentuh bibir yang beberapa menit yang lalu di cium oleh Sasuke.

DEG

Semburat merah yang sangat tipis muncul di pipi Naruto.

Perlahan, senyuman tipis terlihat di wajah Naruto.

Ia pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya, saat ia masih tinggal di New York.

Tetapi, perlahan senyuman tipis itu memudar saat ia mengingat mantan kekasihnya.

"Achlys.." gumam Naruto lirih.

Pikirannya melayang saat ia masih bersama mantan kekasihnya itu.

**Flashback**

Malam yang indah di kota New York, United States. Malam ini begitu romantis bagi orang-orang yang memiliki pasangan, banyak sepasang kekasih yang berlalu lalang dikota ini dan menampilkan kemesraannya. Sama dengan lelaki yang berambut pirang bernama Naruto dan gadis berambut putih yang bernama Achlys.

Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan sambil menggandeng tangan kekasihnya, dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Raut wajahnya tampak bahagia, sama seperti Achlys walaupun tidak sepenuhnya bahagia.

"Kamu mau membawaku kemana, Naruto?" tanya Achlys dengan suara lembutnya yang memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi melanda sepasang kekasih ini.

"..Ke suatu tempat," jawab Naruto singkat, yang membuat Achlys semakin penasaran.

"Tapi, kemana?" tanya Achlys lagi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan putih dan pucat menutupi iris mata _Azure_-nya, dan tentu saja perlakuan itu membuat Achlys terkejut.

"Eh? Kenapa mataku ditutup?" protesnya.

Naruto terkekeh kecil, "Shh.. kau diam saja, nanti kau juga akan mengetahuinya," jawab Naruto dengan nada lembut yang membuat Achlys tersenyum dengan sedikt rona merah di wajahnya.

Dengan mata yang ditutup, Naruto membawa kekasihnya kesuatu tempat yang tidak pernah diketahui orang lain, ya.. bisa dibilang Naruto sendirilah yang merancang tempatnya.

Sesampai di tempat yang dimaksud, Naruto melepas telapak tangan yang menutupi mata kekasihnya, "Buka matamu," perintah Naruto dengan suara datar.

Achlys membuka kelopak matanya menampilkan iris mata _Azure_ yang terbelalak takjub.

Ia melihat tempat yang sangat indah, dengan beberapa lantera di langitnya, disekitar tempatnya dengan Naruto terdapat bunga _Lily_ putih yang sangat indah.

Dengan bunga _Bleeding Heart_ yang mengelilingi pagar, serta bunga _Blue Bells_ dan _Foxglove_ yang berada disudut-sudut tempat ini. Sungguh, tempat ini sangat indah dan romantis, bahkan sulit untuk mendekripsikan tempat ini.

"A–astaga indah sekali.." gumam Achlys yang takjub dengan tempat yang sangat romatins ini.

Mendengar gumaman kekasihnya, Naruto tersenyum, "Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Achyls mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Tentu, aku sangat menyukainya. Tempat ini, kau yang merancangnya?"

"Hn, tempat ini aku yang merancangnya. Ini adalah tempat yang selalu aku kunjungi saat aku mempunyai banyak masalah, karena tempat ini membuatku tenang. Tempat ini kunamakan '_Praecordia_'," jwab Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus, sehingga pipi Achlys sedikit merona.

Achlys tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih, ini adalah hal terindah yang belum pernah kulihat," ucap Achlys tulus.

"Ya, sama-sama." Balas Naruto sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping kekasihnya.

"_I Love You_," bisik Naruto tempat di telinga kekasihnya.

"_Love You Too_," balas Achlys sambil tersenyum dipaksakan yang tentu saja tak dapat dilihat oleh Naruto.

'_Benarkah? Tapi, kenapa matamu berkata lain? Setiap aku menelusuri matamu, aku selalu melihat kebohongan. Achlys.. apa yang telah kau sembunyikan?'_

Batin Naruto yang masih belum paham dengan kekasihnya.

'_Naruto.. aku sangat senang dengan semua ini. Tapi, aku kasihan padamu, karena semua yang kita jalani adalah kepalsuan, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu.. aku mencintai orang lain, Naruto.. maaf..'_ batin Achlys yang merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi Naruto.

**Flashback End**

Naruto menghela napasnya saat ia mengingat kenangan itu, ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan erat sehingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih, "Jadi semua itu bohong, cinta memang tidak ada di dunia ini. Aku sangat tidak percaya dengan cinta!" gumam Naruto dengan nada dingin yang penuh kebencian. Lalu, ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Ia membuka pintu dan..

BRAK

..menutupnya dengan kasar.

Tanpa disadarinya, ada seorang lelaki bermata _Onyx _sedang memperhatikan dan mendengar perkataan Naruto dari kejauhan.

xxx

Tidak tau kenapa, sedari tadi pemuda berambut pirang ini selalu mengingat sosok perempuan berambut putih dan bermata _Azure_ yang telah mengkhianatinya. Dan itu membuat Naruto sangat kacau, dan mengamuk di dalam kamarnya.

"ARGGH! Dasar perempuan sialan!"

BUK!

Teriak Naruto sambil meninju dinding kamarnya hingga retak, sehingga tangannya berdarah dan bengkak. Memang itu yang ia ingin kan saat ini.

Ia terdiam sejenak, mencoba menikmati darah yang mengalir disela-sela jarinya.

Merasa cukup ia menikmati rasa sakit ini, ia berjalan menuju kotak obat dan mengambil beberapa obat dan perban untuk mengobati tangannya.

Lalu ia mengobati lukanya dengan obat yang ia ambil.

Ia menahan sensasi perih dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya sehingga membuat bibir itu berdarah.

Lalu ia menutupi lukanya dengan perban yang ia ambil, dan menghiraukan darah yang terus mengalir dari sela-sela bibir merah _cherry_-nya.

Merasa cukup, ia menaruh obat-obat itu di dalam kotak obat.

Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu untuk menemui kedua sahabatnya.

Bahkan ia lupa mengobati darah yang masih keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

Di ruang tengah, terlihat dua orang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang menonton televisi, segera saja Naruto menghampiri keduanya dan duduk di antara mereka.

Gaara dan Sasori langsung menoleh, dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik. Karena mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

'_Itu tangannya kenapa?'_ batin Gaara saat melihat sela-sela jari Naruto yang terbalut perban, dan itu membuat Gaara sangat khawatir.

'_Itu bibirnya kenapa? Kok berdarah?'_ batin Sasori saat melihat sela-sela bibir Naruto yang terdapat darah.

"Naru, tangan kiri kamu kenapa? Kenapa sela-sela jarinya di perban?" tanya Gaara dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Naruto terdiam tak menjawab.

"Iya Nar, bibir kamu kenapa berdarah?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah polos.

Mereka memang sangat OOC saat mereka sedang berada dirumah, atau sedang bersama-sama.

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Sasori sedikit terkejut dan langsung mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok." Kata Naruto berusaha membuat kedua sahabatnya tidak khawatir.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya. "Nar, kamu kenapa? Bibirmu kenapa berdarah? Dan.. tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Gaara bertubi-tubi dengan kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Sedangkan Sasori malah cengo mendengar Gaara yang sangat OOC itu.

'_Ini anak kenapa?_'

Sasori mulai membatin–yang tidak sadar kalau dirinya juga terlihat OOC dengan wajah cengo-nya.

Ck, dasar aneh.

"Ini–"

"Kau habis melakukan apa, Naruto! Tangan dan bibirmu terluka! Lihat, tanganmu saja lukanya belum mengering!" potong Gaara yang membuat Sasori semakin cengo mendengarnya.

"Aku–"

"Aku khawatir!" potong Gaara spontan dengan suara keras, sehingga membuat Sasori melotot mendengarnya.

Hening.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian diam?" tanya Gaara yang merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari kedua sahabatnya.

Melihat Naruto yang manatapnya aneh, dan Sasori dengan ekspresi melotot dan cengo, Gaara langsung tersadar dengan ucapannya.

BLUSH

'_Aku khawatir!'_

'_Aku khawatir!'_

'_Aku khawatir!'_

Perkataan itu terus menggema di kepalanya, sehingga membuat wajah Gaara sangat merah.

Tapi, bukan Gaara namanya kalau ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya, dengan kembali memasang wajah _stoic_-nya, ia berbicara, "Ehm, lupakan perkataanku tadi," ucap Gaara dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

Sasori yang tersadar dengan ekspresinya yang buruk, langsung mengembalikan wajah _stoic_-nya lagi, "Hn,"

Sedangkan Naruto?

Naruto yang memang tidak peka, memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan heran.

'_Mereka.. kenapa?'_

.

.

.

TBC

Terimakasih untuk **nine**, **Schein Mond**, **hana-chan**, **Lucchiiiie siie Fujoshiie Uueey**, **MoodMaker**, dan **Guest **yang telah memberikanku review^^

Hehe akhirnya saya update :D maaf ya klo updatenya lama-_-

Maaf kalau ceritanya semakin gaje, aneh, banyak typo, dan banyak kesalahan, jadi saya minta kritik dan sarannya^^

Maaf kalau pembunuhan yg saya buat di chp sebelumnya kurang sadis T_T

Lemon ya? Tp saya ga janji ya, krn saya ga bisa bkin lemon=.=

Untuk crita ini, saya tidak menerima **Flame** kecuali **Flame** yang membangun^^

Terimakasih utk yg sudah mau mereview fict-fict ku yang lain^^

Gimana? Mau di lanjut? Klo ga ada yg review, ga jd lanjut T_T

Saya tunggu review nya :D


End file.
